1. Field of the Invention.
The present invention is directed to a vehicle occupant restraining arrangement and, more specifically, to an automatic shoulder and lap belt restraining system for use in automobiles.
2. Description of the Prior Art.
In prior art automatic seat belt restraining systems separate drive systems and guide tracks were utilized. These systems are generally disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,680,883 to Keppel et al. and U.S. Pat. No. 3,842,929 to Wada et al.
A disadvantage of these systems is that two separate guide tracks and two separate drive means are utilized to move the seat belts from their open to their restraining positions. This greatly complicates the installation of the restraining system in the automobile. Also, the two drive systems require a more complicated control system than is required for a passive seat belt restraint with a single drive system.
Many prior art systems require attachment of their component and drive systems to the body or roof of the automobile. The present system is entirely contained on the door of the vehicle with the exception of the attachment point of the shoulder and lap belt to the body of the vehicle inboard of the seat. Entirely installing the drive mechanisms, inertial locking retractors and guide track on the door simplifies installation and operation of the restraint system.